


Fairy Dust

by amooniesong



Series: Big Brother Innit [9]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Babysitting, Big Brother Tommy, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Sisterinnit, Tooth Fairies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amooniesong/pseuds/amooniesong
Summary: “Tommy!”“Hang on guys, I’m supposed to be babysitting--” Tommy said, and without any further notice he scrambled to take the headset off from where they covered his ears. He turned around as the door opened just in time to reveal a tearful looking Willow standing over the threshold. He hadn’t had time to mute his microphone, so when he spoke he was careful with what he said.“What’s up, Big W?”
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Big Brother Innit [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001625
Comments: 64
Kudos: 358
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Fairy Dust

“Tommy!” 

“Hang on guys, I’m supposed to be babysitting--” Tommy said, and without any further notice he scrambled to take the headset off from where they covered his ears. He turned around as the door opened just in time to reveal a tearful looking Willow standing over the threshold. He hadn’t had time to mute his microphone, so when he spoke he was careful with what he said.

“What’s up, Big W?” He asked, stepping out of his chair and making his way across the carpeted floor of his office until he was a step in front of his sister. From there, he crouched down until he was at eye level with her.

“C-can you hold out your hand?” She asked quietly. One hand was covering her mouth, the other curled up into a tight fist at her side, and Tommy nodded as he did as she asked. 

“Course, what’ve you got for me that’s made you so upset?” He questioned, his voice as soft as he could make it while his free hand came to run fingers comfortingly through her hair. After a moment the fist at her side moved over his open palm and her fingers unfurled, letting something small drop down. When it did, Tommy smiled, and then he remembered that she wasn’t happy about the situation and wiped the smile off his face. 

“I l-lost my t-tooth.” She sniffled, her eyes glossing over again as a fresh bout of tears brewed and threatened to spill, and Tommy opened his arms wide for a reassuring hug.

“It’s alright!” He told her, feeling her little body quickly colliding with his as sobs left her lips. They were muffled by his chest, but he could hear the emotion behind them and feel her shoulders shaking as she cried, so he held her as tightly as he could. “It’s okay! Big W,  _ everyone  _ loses their teeth when they start getting bigger. You’ll get new ones. I did, mum and dad did, and all your other brothers did.” 

“E-even Wilby?” She asked against him, and Tommy nodded. He pressed a gentle kiss into the soft curls of her hair and squeezed her a little tighter.

“Even Wilby.” He confirmed. “Do you want to ask him yourself? I’m streaming.”

“Is Wilby there?” 

“Wilby is, and Tubbo and Phil and Techno. They’re all there and I bet they’d  _ love  _ to say hi to the big girl that’s just lost her first tooth.” 

There was a moment during which Willow seemed to consider her answer, before her head nodded up and down against Tommy’s shirt. He didn’t rush her to pull out of the hug before she was ready, instead scooping her up into his arms and walking back over to his desk. Since his microphone had been on throughout he knew that the four of them - and his entire chat - would be expecting Willow, and he didn’t have to warn them to tone down their language at all.

“Wil, I think someone wants to talk to her favourite brother.” Tommy said as he sat back down, placing her tooth on the desk in front of him where he couldn’t lose it. Willow stayed with her head on his chest for a moment longer, meaning that Tommy had to reach around her and fiddle with his setup for a moment to grab a splitter for his headphones, slipping a pair of earplugs into his own ears and using the headphones for Willow. “She’s lost her first tooth and she’s feeling a bit sad about it. Do you guys remember what happened when you lost your first teeth?”

“Oh,  _ mate!”  _ Phil said brightly, and out of the corner of his eye he could see Phil leaning forward on his stream on his second monitor. Willow looked up from Tommy then, following his gaze and watching as Phil shifted. “You can’t be sad when you lose a tooth! The tooth fairy’s gonna come tonight!”

Oh. That might have been a better starting point for comfort, yet it had somehow slipped Tommy’s mind entirely.

“What’s the tooth fairy?” Willow asked, the question coming with a slight whistle with the gap in her mouth and generating plenty of  _ awws  _ not just from Tommy’s friends in the call, but from his chat (and, he was pretty sure, everyone else’s chat too). 

“The tooth fairy, Big W, is a fairy that comes whenever you lose a tooth. Because little boys and girls all over the world lose their teeth when they get bigger, she collects them all and leaves them something in return. Sometimes it’s money, sometimes a sweetie, it’s a little treat to show that you’re growing up!” Wilbur encouraged brightly, and Willow turned to look back at Tommy.

“Do you still have my tooth?”

“Of course.” He said, nodding toward the desk. “It’s there, safe and sound. Once I’m done streaming we can wash it before putting it under your pillow.”

“Thank you.” Willow said quietly, leaning forward to grab the tooth in question. While she was no longer upset - the story of the tooth fairy (and knowledge that the others had all lost teeth before) doing wonders to calm her - she was now intrigued. Her natural curiosity shone through and she did what any child her age would: she asked questions. “Why?”

“What do you mean?” Wilbur asked, and Tommy smirked to himself when he saw the older looking confused as all hell on his stream. With Willow distracted he could unpause his own game and keep playing quietly as the two conversed.

“Why does the tooth fairy collect teeth? What does she need them for?”

“All sorts!” Phil chimed in. “They’re really useful for fairies. They can turn teeth into dust and that dust can be made into fairy dust, which they use to help them fly around.”

“Do you think if I don’t give the tooth fairy my teeth that maybe I’d be able to make enough to fly?” Willow asked, and Tommy was certain that his stream could see the laugh that he fought to stifle. Technoblade didn’t try as hard, chuckling quietly to himself, whereas Wilbur and Phil smiled fondly. 

“Oh, a child’s mind is a wonderful thing.” Technoblade said, and Phil just shook his head as he continued his explanation.

“No, it’s a special fairy magic trick. Besides, you want the tooth fairy to be able to fly right?” Willow nodded, her eyes glued to the tooth she turned over between her fingers. “And if she leaves you money then you can save up and get something nice! Maybe you’ll have enough to buy some lego when you’ve lost all your teeth.”

“I love lego!” Willow said, her head shooting up at that and her smile wide. For a moment she looked as though she was about to begin a long ramble about the lego set she’d gotten for Christmas, but instead she caught a glimpse of herself on the screen and she saw the gap in her mouth. Tommy watched her face on his monitor, watching her go through all the stages of thought and emotion before the tooth was placed back onto his desk and she brought her index fingers to her lips. Hooking her fingers into the corners of her mouth and pulling them wide, she bared her teeth for the camera and leaned as far forward as she could without falling to get a closer look. 

“You look funny.” Tommy said, and Willow let her hands drop before snapping her head around to look at him. Her eyes were cross, but her mouth still curved into a smile, and Phil piped up again.

“If there’s a strong wind when you’re pulling faces like that it’ll get stuck, y’know?” He warned, but Willow didn’t seem to mind.

“I lost my first tooth.” Tubbo said, and recognising the voice as one she heard much more often Willow paid close attention again. “I don’t just mean it fell out of my mouth, I mean it went missing. I cried  _ so much  _ because I didn’t have anything to give to the tooth fairy. I thought she’d be angry that I lost it.”

“What did you do?” Willow asked, her voice laced with concern.

“I wrote a letter! My mum helped, I was only 5 and I wasn’t very good at writing. I mean, I’m  _ still  _ not, but she helped me to write the letter as neatly as I could and then we left the letter under my pillow that night instead. The tooth fairy wrote back to me saying that it was okay, and she left me a two-pound coin to make me feel better! She was the best!”

“What?!” Tommy exclaimed. “I only ever got fifty-pence pieces!” 

“Maybe the tooth fairy has a naughty list like Santa does.” Technoblade said, and everyone laughed. Everyone but Tommy. 

“Tommy’s always on the naughty list.” Willow said. “He swears a lot and mummy tells him off for swearing around me.”

“What’s the  _ worst word  _ you know, Big W?” Technoblade asked, and Tommy let out a groan.

“No! That was my bit from  _ years  _ ago, we’re not doing a call back to sixteen year old Tommyinnit with my six year old sister, that’s not happening. Big W, if you go back to playing with your lego I’ll be back when I finish streaming.”

“When will that be?” She asked, slipping down off Tommy’s lap and placing her tooth back on the desk for safe keeping. “I want to go to bed early so that the tooth fairy comes soon! I want to see her!”

“Well you can’t see her.” Tommy said, slipping the headphones off her ears. “She’s shy, if she thinks people are watching her she won’t come. It won’t be long though, okay?” Willow nodded. “Go play. I’m here if you need me.”

“Thanks Tommy!” Willow said happily, giving him (and the camera) a wave as she ran out of the room and closed the door behind her. Tommy waited until he saw the handle stop moving to truly go back to paying attention to his friends and the game, hoping that something funny would happen soon to stop the constant stream of  _ awws  _ filling up his Twitch dashboard.

# # # 

Despite Tommy’s insistence that Willow couldn’t look out for the tooth fairy, she still ended up going to bed early. With their parents spending a night out for their anniversary Willow was sleeping over at her brother’s home, and she was tucked up in the spare bedroom before eight. Tommy had read several stories, but Willow tried to rush him through each one, beginning to turn the pages before he’d even finished reading.

“She’s not going to come any faster, y’know?” 

“I want her to.” Willow said, pouting as she shuffled down further so that instead of sitting against the headboard she was lying down. With the blankets now pulled up so high, all Tommy could see of his sister was the top of her head and the purple sleeves of her pyjamas. 

“Well she won’t. She’s got to get loads of teeth tonight, she’ll be here when she’s here.”

“What do you think she’ll leave?” Willow asked, and Tommy gave her a shrug. “I hope she leaves sweeties.”

“I think sweeties are for special occasions.” Tommy told her. “Like if you lose a tooth on your birthday, or if you lose your last one. If she leaves you money, I’m sure you can  _ buy  _ sweeties.” 

Willow considered that, yawning and squeezing her eyes shut as she snuggled up to her favourite toy - her bubbo bee. “But if I buy sweeties, I can’t buy lego too.”

“Then you have to pick what you’d rather get.” He replied, a hand running through her hair. “You don’t have to decide straight away. You can save it and buy something later if you’d prefer. Mum and dad will be able to help you make good choices as to what you should buy.”

“Mhm.” Willow agreed quietly, her eyes staying closed after her yawn. Tommy smiled, taking that as a sign that she was close to falling asleep. 

“Goodnight, Willow.” He said gently, leaning forward to press a kiss to her forehead. “Sleep well.”

“Night night Tommy.” She whispered back, her words so quiet that it almost sounded like she was half asleep already. “I love you.”

“Love you too.” He grinned. Getting to his feet, Tommy flicked the switch to turn on the night light on the drawers, before turning off the already dimmed light in the room. He watched Willow from the doorway for a moment, making sure she was definitely asleep before he stepped out.

A few hours later, as he was heading for bed, he made sure to make the switch. He’d texted his parents to make sure he wasn’t setting a precedent too low or too high, and left a pound coin beneath her pillow. At his mother’s request, he kept the tooth safe for her. And in the morning, Willow bounded into Tommy’s bedroom full of energy. Dawn had barely broken when she was jumping onto his bed with a wide smile and excited shouts louder than any alarm clock imaginable. 

“She’s been!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this little fluffy addition to the Big Brother Innit series! If you did, make sure to leave a kudos & comment! It's free & takes no time at all but always makes my day!
> 
> If you'd like more of me you can subscribe to my AO3 for updates, follow my writing account on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/moonieiswriting), or join my [Discord server](https://discord.gg/berzY3JvqN)! Hope to see you around :]


End file.
